


Le play-boy à la guirlande

by Ahelya



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Fic de Noel, Gen, Les clichés ont du bon des fois, Post-The Dark Knight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Une petite rencontre entre le commissaire et le milliardaire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite, en une heure, pendant l'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Guirlande".

Devenir Commissaire c'était la possibilité de faire bouger les choses, c'était avoir plus de pouvoir pour réussir à sortir cette ville de la misère et du crime. C'était... C'était des heures de paperasses, des heures loin de sa femme et de ses enfants, c'était un mariage un peu plus en danger chaque jour... Et c'était la politique, l'obligation d'assister à tous ces dîners et à toutes ces soirées de nantis et de gens aisés. C'était se retrouver à un endroit où Jim Gordon n'avait pas sa place.

Il étouffait dans ce smoking et il se sentait ridicule avec ce verre de champagne à la main. Il l'était encore plus quand il parlait à tous ces gens. Mais le Maire avait été formel. Jim Gordon, l'homme qui avait vaincu le Joker, celui qui poursuivait ; et qui attraperait ; Batman devait être là.

Jim contemplait le fond de son verre tout en pensant qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur. Il n'avait pas vaincu le Joker. C'était Batman. Il n'attraperait pas le Chevalier Noir car il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. On n'arrêtait pas l'homme qui avait sauvé ses enfants.

« Ce n'est pas en regardant son verre qu'on trouve des réponses. C'est en le buvant. » lança soudain une voix plus qu'avinée.

Le verre disparut des mains de Gordon pour rejoindre celles d'un homme passablement débraillé portant une guirlande autour du cou et une deuxième autour de la taille.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Bruce Wayne. Gordon ne se voyait pas du tout faire la conversation à l'enfant gâté de Gotham.

Le milliardaire vida le verre du commissaire puis en pris deux autres sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là. Il en tendit un à Gordon puis leva l'autre.

« Joyeux Noël commissaire ! » déclara Bruce tout en vidant son verre d'un trait.

Noël n'était que dans un mois mais la haute société de Gotham pouvait bien commencer à le fêter avec un peu d'avance.

Gordon se contenta de regarder son verre sans le boire.

« Vous savez ce que ne cesse de me dire mon majordome ? »

Le commissaire ne le sut jamais. Son téléphone portable sonna. Il prit l'appel en s'excusant auprès de Bruce Wayne.

Les Narrows... Encore et toujours les Narrows... On avait besoin de lui là-bas.

« Veuillez m'excuser Mon- »

Mais Bruce Wayne n'était plus là.

Une horrible sensation de déjà-vu s'empara du commissaire mais elle ne dura guère. Il finit par apercevoir le milliardaire un peu plus loin. Une jolie femme était en train de lui mettre une deuxième guirlande autour du cou.

Gordon se dirigea vers la sortie. Bruce s'en aperçut. Il leva son verre pour saluer le commissaire. Jim se contenta d'incliner la tête puis il fila sans un mot. Il était temps de laisser son smoking pour son bon vieux gilet par balle.

 

* * *

 


End file.
